Meant to be
by PeacockF
Summary: A concentrate of pure K/A fluff, for true K/A addicts. So… warned, ok? One-shot


_A concentrate of pure K/A fluff, slightly lime flavored, for true K/A addicts. So… warned, ok? One-shot_

_And… sorry for my bad English. I do hope to have made my fic readable._

_I don't own Voltron, etc, etc._

For him it was the most beautiful sensation in the world ...

Holding her in his arms, feeling her body against his, sinking his fingers through her golden mane and brushing her smooth and white skin with his lips: how lovely the softness of her neck, the curves and valleys between her collarbone and shoulders and the descent along her arms.

Lying on the ground, both on one's side - he with his body bent over hers and his arms clasped around her waist; she with her back leaned quietly against his chest and her hands gently caressing the taut and smooth skin of his bicep - silently they drank in the feeling of peace that the embrace brought them, and filled themselves with the sweetness of each other perfume.

Slowly their mouths drew near and their lips began to move against each other, gently and languidly, each relishing the other's taste, and consenting their tongues to fleetingly touch, but deliberately refraining themselves from deepening that kiss, like children, intent on tasting a delicious cake, that force themselves to slowly eat and suck it, little bite by little bite, drop of cream by drop of cream, for fear to finish it too soon.

How many times had he dreamt all of this, and how many times had he to remember and hopelessly resigned himself to the fact that even moving a single step in that direction, if only to give those desires a ghost of a chance to come true, was a possibility quite out of the question? He could have never dare so much, going against every rule and convention...

For her, it was like living in one of her thousands of fantasies, which her mind lingered on dreaming about at night, before being swallowed by sleep. Rationally she had never dared to hope that those dreams would eventually come true, even if every fiber of her heart craved for it. She total recalled the torture of being near him all the time without any chance to reach out and touch him, and in that way tell him what she felt for him…

And yet now they where there, together, lying on a flowery field, a few miles off the castle, hidden among tall blades of grass that surrounded them on every side. Though unusual, that was, so far, one of the best shelter they had ever found to indulge freely in their love, without fear of being discovered.

In that wild field, where vegetation surrounded them on every side, and where the only sounds were the breathing of the wind and the shrilling of the cicadas, they were sure to be safe from prying eyes.

They didn't feel guilty about what they were doing: they knew that what they felt was right, that they were meant for each other and that there would never be in the universe a love stronger and purer than theirs: they'd fallen in love at that very first instant their eyes had met; they'd recognized each other like they'd always known. And though that love was overwhelmed by a burning and sometimes hurtful passion, still they'd managed to preserve it chaste… they both being determined on waiting, before taking that last step that would have joined them utterly and forever.

They wanted to wait until they would have been able to show themselves freely, together, under everybody's eyes, without having to hide and concoct improbable excuses and subterfuges to be alone. And when this would have happened, there shouldn't have been misunderstandings: they wanted that everybody knew that their love was spotless, and that they could and should be together, in spite of every tradition and their different ranks.

But for the moment their love had to be kept secret, at least till their friends wouldn't be ready to accept it and their enemies enough weak to not threaten it. For the moment the world around them was still too dangerous for coming out.

Only three months had passed since that fateful and amazing day when their feelings for each other had finally prevailed on their rationality and stubbornness and revealed themselves with a force and evidence that neither of them had foreseen or planned…

That day, the captain of the Voltron Force and the princess of planet Arus were bringing to fever pitch yet another one in a long series of arguments that every now and then recurred between them.

At 10 a.m. they were both standing in the princess' study: he was lecturing her for her undying unwillingness to act prudently on the battlefield; she was standing up for herself, repeating that her actions weren't more reckless than those of their others teammates, and that, as member of the same team, she expected to be treated in the same way.

Keith was furious. "Princess, when you're in the blue lion, you are under my command, and I demand that you comply with the orders that I give... as everyone else in the team does! The safety of everyone depends on this" he shouted against her.

Her reply was as fierce as his: "Keith, I assure you I would do it gladly if you treated me like you treat the others and let me really have a hand at the battle. But it happens that you always confine me behind the front line, preventing me from really making contribution with my lion. Perhaps you all will find it less hard to win a battle, if you allow me to have a major part in it".

Keith could not deny what the princess had just said and was fully aware that if she had not been "her", he would probably have behaved differently. But he had his reasons for acting like that and he had no intention to let her win that fight. "You're the princess of this planet and you're too important for everyone. It's part of my duty to ensure that nothing bad happens to you. You cannot blame me if I try to protect you and spare you from facing a danger that you don't need to".

That was the worst explanation he could have given her, and Allura had no intention of accepting it. She felt so angry and annoyed, and she railed again against him: "How can you tell me such a thing? I chose to face those dangers because my planet depends on me and because it is necessary that someone else, apart from you four, deals with them. When I asked to join the team I knew what I was going to face and I was completely aware of the responsibility. I did not expect preferential treatments and I thought that YOU, choosing to take me on the team, would haven't done any."  
>Keith never ceased to be amazed by her incredible fortitude and by her bravery and generosity, and, though at that moment it cost him a lot to admit, even those traits of her personality, or perhaps especially those, made him all the more attracted to her and made her look, as if it was possible, even more desirable and lovable. At that moment he would have done anything but argue with her again. Instead all he wanted to do was to hold her close and kiss her and confess her that the true reason why he was so angry with her, or maybe with himself, was that it dreadfully frightened him the idea that something bad might happen to her. That thought for him was more terrifying than the death itself.<p>

Suddenly he calmed down, and with more quiet tones, looking directly into her eyes, he continued: "I'm just trying to protect you. If something happened to you, everyone would be affected. It's not about preferential treatment. And you can be sure that I do this more for myself than for anyone else." For a moment the clear and determined eyes of the princess were crossed by the confusion and a slight bewilderment. Keith seized that a little blush had suddenly emerged on her cheeks and immediately wondered if Allura had caught or suspected the true meaning of his words. Fearing that she could someway see it in his gaze, he tore it quickly away from her face.

Allura was taken aback by his words, not knowing how to interpret them, and if she was allowed to read between the lines. For a moment she hoped it was a confession of affection on his part: had she imagined the warmth and love he held in his eyes? Her heart was crying that it couldn't be otherwise, but a part of her, the most scared and unconfident, told her that it was just the opposite... That he was too much for her, too beautiful, too independent and self-confident, too strong and brave, too generous and dutiful, too much... for him to care about her, or to trouble with trivial things like love...

She just had to have been mistaken: his words were only coming from his concern to fail in his mission. Probably if anything happened to her, he would never forgiven himself for having lost the person who had been entrusted to him... he would have blame himself...

Allura knew that maybe she was overreacting. She knew that Keith cared for her like a friend, and that at least from that point of view he loved her... But she wanted so much to be something more for him… and in that moment friendship was not enough for her. She felt so frustrated that she was going to think and say things she didn't believe in.

Allura felt a lump in her throat and barely managed to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Sadly swallowing that dull cry, she faced him again with renewed roughness and, perhaps to hurt him, or maybe just to try him, she said: "You can't really believe to be able to keep everything under control, Keith! It's a fact that in war men fall. And I am like any other man, in your team. No one will blame you, if anything happens to me. Missions can fail and you, though sometimes it might seem otherwise, are not perfect. I cannot believe you are so worried about the idea of failing..." With those last words, Allura turned her back to him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
>Keith felt dumbfounded and hurt by her words. Without thinking twice he approached her with decision and, taking her by the shoulders, forced her to turn around and look into his eyes.<br>Two pair of eyes of different colors, one clear and transparent like the waters of planet Arus, the other deep and dark like the depths of space, both equally proud, defied each other in silence. Keith, without betraying any emotion in his voice, spoke first: "Now, look into my eyes and tell me that you honestly think what you said".  
>Allura lingered only for a moment, then, without averting her gaze from his, she confessed: "No, I don't".<br>"So tell me why you said those things... if you didn't believe in them." His tone was still without inflections.  
>Slowly small tears of anger formed in Allura's eyes, but they didn't prevent her from answering: "Because I want to know why!"<br>"Why ... what?" Keith's face was emotionless like a stone.  
>Without minding to hold back the tears that now poured freely down her cheeks and trying unsuccessfully to free herself from the grasp that Keith kept on her shoulders, Allura sprang with closed fists at him and vented herself on him with a flow of words that came out of her mouth in a single breath: "I want to know why you treat me this way; why you treat me like I'm made of crystal; why you act as if I am not a true member of the team; why you let me back in battles; why you are afraid to speak to me a little more of the necessary; why sometimes you're almost afraid to touch me, why you don't treat me like you treat all the others..."<p>

Thought out of breath, for the words that she had said so swiftly and the tears that were coming down her throat, Allura didn't choke on and never stopped looking in his eyes. Likewise, Keith still stared at her without speaking. Their bodies had never been so close before, with her clenched fists planted against his chest, and his hands still tightened on her arms.  
>It happened in one swift instant.<p>

It was as though the time had stopped and, without being aware of the passage of any movement, Allura found herself with her face framed between the large and protective hands of her captain, and his lips pressed gently against hers. At that moment all the pieces came back to their place. Her heart, that only seconds before seemed on the verge of shattering, magically mended and was swept away by a sensation of incredible peace and serenity. Her hands, still closed in fists, slowly relaxed, shyly getting acquainted with his chest.

Keith, who still couldn't believe what he had just done - the action purely driven by instinct and by the need to silence the excruciating pain of his heart - was waiting, like a death sentence, for her retreat. But the refusal never came: Keith felt Allura relax his arms, her breathing becoming more calm and her hands loosening up.

How many times had Keith dreamt to hold her like that ... and then kiss her? He would have never believed that an action that had seemed absolutely impossible just a minute before, was in fact... so simple and natural. And, as if he had never done anything else in his life, Keith ran his fingers through Allura's golden hair and drew her even more toward himself, meanwhile beginning to gently move his lips on hers.

Allura wondered if she was dreaming, or losing herself into one of her fantasies. But even if it was only that, Allura was not going to break the magic spell in which she was imprisoned. When she began to feel the gentle movement of his mouth, which in turn captured in a warm embrace first her upper lip, then the lower, she couldn't help but return that tender homage and give into his kiss.

That sensual contact with his lips aroused in her chest a sensation she'd never experienced before: it was like an all-consuming fire, which was pushing her to quicken the pace of her movements. In an effort to not be swept away by the passion of that kiss, Allura found herself with her hands tighten on Keith's uniform. And under her fingers, through that thin fabric, she could felt with pleasure the pounding rhythm of his unnaturally accelerated heart beat.

A few minutes later, Keith forced himself to break the kiss and drew away from her to catch his breath. But both found themselves overwhelmed by a feeling of unbearable emptiness, that showed with evident clearness in their eyes.

Their gazes locked, each revealing to the other all the feelings they had never dared to declare aloud: in both there was amazement, for the passion they had so unexpectedly displayed and that had so quickly flared up, and finally there was understanding of the true nature of the feeling that was hidden behind their complicated relationship.

Keith would have like to say many things: he wanted to answer all her questions and tell her that it was true: he hadn't treated her like everyone else... But, how could he? She wasn't like all the others: she was the woman he loved! And it was true that he hadn't dared to touch her or become too familiar with her, but the reason was there, in front of her eyes: he would never be able to bear the torture of being near her only as a friend, without being able to have her, and kiss her and make her his own.

But the words, all the words he wanted to tell her, simply didn't come out ... or maybe they just weren't needed. Because they'd already said everything with that kiss and were still saying everything with their eyes.

Allura felt completely lost in his eyes, that now boldly revealed whatever he felt for her: he showed no more walls or masks; he didn't want to hide from her any more. She felt naked in front of those eyes that penetrated her, but she no longer feared to be discovered, and that sensation was fantastic. With joy, she opened her heart to him, and let him to see into her.

Fear, joy, devotion, respect, admiration, passion, overwhelming and burning passion... love... What they read in each other's eyes was so much... too much... for it to be contained: it was overflowing and irresistible. They felt drunk, and yet even more thirsty for those emotions they couldn't and didn't want to restrain or control any more.

Without saying a word they threw themselves again one in the other's arms and their lips met with new and sudden voracity. This time their lips parted, allowing their tongues to languidly meet and caress, in a dance that, step by step, gave their bodies sensations more and more exciting and never experienced before. The fire that was kindled in their chests with the first kiss, now began to flare up and spread like a liquid flame in all their limbs.

Allura threw her arms around Keith's neck and sank anxiously her hands through the thick hair of his long raven mane. His scent of incense and resins invaded her nostrils, inebriating her and making her forget everything but them. With his arms wrapped around her waist, Keith held her firmly, almost afraid of losing her.

Keith wouldn't and couldn't linger on thinking about what was going on, because if he did he would have forced and persuaded himself to drew away from her. Her, the princess of planet Arus, in the arms of a common and insignificant pilot of Galaxy Garrison! For the entire world this would be unbelievable and improper. But at the time there were only the two of them and the world was outside the door of that study. At that moment he didn't want to think; he just wanted to enjoy and indulge in the love that he had for so long denied.

Boldly and without hesitation, Keith ran his hands over Allura's chest and hips and, putting his arms around her waist, he drew her even more close to him.

Allura instinctively arched her back and allowed Keith to deepen even further their kiss. Her body has never been so close to that of a man, yet in Keith's arms she felt so safe and at ease that every sense of shame or fear had been banished from her mind. With him everything felt sweet and innocent, because so it was their love.

When they drew apart, in their eyes there was not even the shadow of that morning argument, but only a long-awaited relief illuminated by shy smiles.

That morning they talked about everything, opening up completely to each other and revealing their feelings. In that morning they realized that they could no longer deny or give up what they felt for each other, and made the decision to live their love, even forcing themselves, for the moment, to secrecy.

Only three months had passed since that fateful and amazing day, but their love was so much older. They always loved each other.

In that wild field, where vegetation surrounded them on every side, and where the only sounds were the breathing of the wind and the shrilling of the cicadas, away from prying eyes, they loved each other and waited.

They waited for the time in which they would be able to show themselves freely, together, under everybody's eyes, without having to hide any more.

And when this would have happened, there shouldn't have been misunderstandings: everybody would have known that their love was spotless, that they had fell in love at that very first instant their eyes met, that they had always known each other, and that they could and should be together, in spite of every tradition and their different ranks.


End file.
